


Струны, нас связывающие

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда выходишь из дома, убедись, что у тебя есть планы. Иначе кто знает, кто и что с тобой произойдёт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Струны, нас связывающие

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Беты: sokolovec, Аттян.  
> 2\. Написано на Thieving Secret Santa-2016.

Такао случайно толкнул посетителя, и тот еле поймал свалившийся с плеча футляр. Такао извинился раньше, чем посетитель обернулся.

— О, капитан.

Хмурая складка на лбу Касамацу разгладилась, когда он в удивлении приподнял брови.

— Извини, — повторил Такао и оглянулся.

Они стояли у упаковочного отдела. Не отдела даже, а уголка, иначе он и не сшиб бы Касамацу в толкучке.

— Ничего. Дайте вот эти, пожалуйста. — Касамацу отвернулся и ткнул пальцем в пачку конвертов, в которых детям обычно дарили новогодние деньги. — Две штуки.

— Новогодний шопинг?

— Вроде того. — Касамацу расплатился и поправил гитару. Его шея над шарфом покраснела, как и мочки ушей: в торговом центре было жарко. — Струна порвалась в самый неподходящий момент, и запасных не было. Ну и ещё по мелочи, — он кивнул на отдел. — А ты?

Такао не успел ответить: его локоть легко сжали, привлекая внимание. Касамацу взглянул за его спину и спрятал было подбородок в шарф, но тут же упрямо вздёрнул его и расправил плечи. И покраснел ещё сильнее.

— Добрый вечер, Касамацу-сан, — приветливо улыбнулась Момои, держась за локоть Такао.

Касамацу в ответ кивнул и сказал, глядя в сторону:

— Я пойду, у меня сегодня ещё работа.

— Тридцать первого? — присвистнул Такао. — Кошмар!

Касамацу пожал плечами, Такао махнул рукой на прощание, и тот влился в толпу других покупателей.

— Мне до сих пор немного тяжело говорить с Касамацу-саном, — вздохнула Момои, комкая новенький пакет. — Кажется, он вот-вот нагрубит.

— В общении с девушками он немного цундере, — оскалился Такао. — Не переживай. Ты нашла, что хотела? Идём?

Момои кивнула и на ходу открыла пакет, показывая пару перчаток.

— Дай-чану всегда сложно подобрать подарок. — Она задержалась взглядом на витрине одного из отделов с одеждой, но не остановилась. — Спасибо, что составил компанию.

Она всё-таки сбавила шаг и вернулась к той витрине, наклонилась, разглядывая серый шарф. Затем помотала головой.

— Выйдем на улицу? Здесь душно, — предложила она. — Я попробую до него дозвониться.

Снаружи было прохладно, Такао натянул шапку. Момои отошла, держа у уха телефон.

Когда Такао добирался до центра, были сумерки, а сейчас уже совсем стемнело, и праздничная иллюминация сверкала в густой темноте. Поток людей гудел, играла музыка. Такао глубоко вдохнул.

Момои хмурилась, ожидая ответа, и смотрела куда-то вверх, такая маленькая в толпе. Рассеянный свет витрин падал на её лицо. Такао достал из сумки на боку фотоаппарат, но не смог найти хороший ракурс и спрятал обратно. Он закрыл глаза, сунул руки в карманы и покачивался с пятки на носок, пока не выловил из окружающих звуков стук каблучков.

— Он мне нахамил, — Момои надулась. — Сказал, чтобы я не отвлекала его по пустякам, и сбросил. Даже не выслушал.

Они медленно побрели от большого освещённого входа по пешеходной дороге вдоль украшенных деревьев. Момои смотрела под ноги.

— Я просто беспокоюсь, — сказала она так тихо, что с трудом можно было разобрать. — Теперь мы учимся не вместе, видимся гораздо реже, и я не знаю, всё ли у него в порядке. И днём его не было дома…

— Выше нос, — подбодрил её Такао. Момои подняла голову, и он схватил её за рукав и потянул назад. — Идём. Я кое-что забыл в магазине.

Через десять минут они снова шли по аллее. Момои куталась в крупной вязки серый шарф.

* * *

— Смотри-ка, — Такао кое-что заметил впереди, когда они прошли немного дальше. — Это не Маюзуми-сан на скамейке?

Момои завертела головой.

— Где?

— Да вон же, — Такао вытянул руку. — Точно он. Идём поздороваемся. Только подожди минуту…

— Какой ты глазастый, Такао-кун, — заметила она, пока Такао рылся в сумке. Он прижался к краю дороги и присел, настраивая фотоаппарат. Уменьшил выдержку, открыл диафрагму, поднёс его к лицу.

Маюзуми сидел прямо под унизанным гирляндами деревом, чуть съехав и откинувшись на спинку. Руки в карманах, на коленях сумка, на голове капюшон. Ветки покачивались от небольшого ветра, и десятки огоньков скользили по запрокинутому лицу. Можно было подумать, что он спит. Мимо сновали прохожие.

Такао нажал на кнопку спуска, на всякий случай несколько раз. Проверил снимки: ни один не годился. Один был смазан из-за нетвёрдой руки, в другой попала нога прохожего, в ещё один целое туловище.

Такао сделал ещё несколько фотографий, затем подошёл ближе и повторил. Всё то же самое. Не вышло ни одного хорошего кадра, будто Маюзуми вовсе нельзя было сфотографировать.

Такао поднял голову и скорчил Момои гримасу, показывая, что у него не получилось.

Маюзуми открыл глаза чуть раньше, чем они его поприветствовали.

— Первогодки, — сказал он и сел прямо.

— Отдыхаете? — вежливо поинтересовалась Момои.

Маюзуми ненадолго задумался, прежде чем ответить.

— Гуляю.

— И мы, — легко согласился Такао и предложил быстрее, чем подумал: — Идём с нами?

Повисла пауза, которую заполнили разговоры прохожих. Момои посмотрела на него не менее удивлённо, чем Маюзуми.

— Если у тебя нет планов, — поспешил уточнить Такао.

— Не особенно, — медленно ответил Маюзуми, видимо, пытаясь определить, не шутит ли он. Он достал телефон, проверил его, убрал. Затем поднялся, сделал пару шагов и обернулся. Такао с Момои поспешили за ним.

Маюзуми очень быстро поменял их положение: теперь он шёл позади. Момои так было явно комфортнее: она расслабилась и охотно поддерживала разговор. Можно было даже забыть, что с ними идёт кто-то ещё.

— А никуда, — откликнулся Такао на вопрос Маюзуми. — Сацки покупала подарок, а я составил ей компанию, больше никаких дел. Давайте зайдём выпить кофе? — он увидел знакомую вывеску и кивнул в сторону торгового центра.

Он так стремился внутрь, что не замечал ничего вокруг, как вдруг его потрепали по голове.

— Такао, — рассмеялся Киёши.

— Киёши-сан! Химуро-сан! — Такао поправил сбившуюся шапку и убрал вылезшую чёлку.

Химуро тепло поприветствовал Момои и Маюзуми, а на приветствие Киёши Маюзуми только угрюмо кивнул.

— У вас тут какие-то дела? — полюбопытствовал Такао.

Киёши с Химуро переглянулись.

— Нет. Вообще-то мы случайно встретились, — пояснил Химуро. — А вы?..

— И мы случайно. Составите нам компанию?

— Конечно, только… — Киёши призадумался. — У меня назначена встреча с Касамацу, только он опаздывает и не даёт о себе знать. Можем пойти в сторону станции.

Такао пожал плечами и согласился, поправив сумку на плече.

Чтобы не занимать много места, они рассредоточились: Киёши шёл впереди, за ним Химуро с Маюзуми, следом Момои и Такао.

— Ты замечала, что Химуро-сан и Маюзуми-сан хорошо ладят? — тихо спросил Такао у Момои, глядя, как те охотно переговариваются.

— Конечно, — так же тихо ответила та, наклонившись к уху. — Они вместе жили в общежитии, пока Маюзуми-сану как третьекурснику не дали одноместную комнату.

Такао хотел было ответить, но тут Маюзуми обернулся и недовольно на них взглянул, дав понять, что всё слышит, и Такао прикусил язык.

Они миновали маленький магазинчик, и Такао остановил всех, предложив выпить кофе.

— Думаешь, у них есть? — с сомнением протянул Киёши. — Разве что из банки.

— Да хоть бы из банки. Ужасно хочу кофе!

Такао толкнул прозрачные двери, проскочил первые ненужные стеллажи в поисках напитков и понял, что что-то не так. В магазинчике было слишком шумно. Он выглянул из-за стойки и увидел, что кассу окружили трое парней, громко наседая на продавщицу, которую за их спинами было даже не видно.

— Ну давай, сестрёнка, — наглел один из них, с крашеными волосами. — Продай нам это бесплатно.

Что ответила продавщица, было не разобрать. Такао громко свистнул, привлекая внимание. Один из парней обернулся и хлопнул по плечу другого.

— Бестолочь, — улыбнулся Такао, — убирайтесь отсюда.

Со спины парни могли казаться угрожающими, сильные на вид и довольно высокие, но лица у них были совсем как у подростков. У одного была проколота губа.

— Эй, ты. — Такао они, судя по всему, не испугались. Но крашеный осёкся на следующем же слове, взглянув за его спину, и Такао почувствовал позади чужое присутствие.

— Сто пятьдесят йен. — Киёши зашёл сбоку, взглянув на то, что они пытались выклянчить. — Всего-то. Из какой вы школы?

— Отвали, а, — огрызнулся один, одёргивая пиджак. Эмблема была оторвана, у второго пиджак был надет наизнанку, а у третьего его вовсе не было.

Девушка-продавщица выглядела усталой. Видимо, хулиганы её больше вымотали, чем испугали.

— Слышь, — прищурился проколотый, — не твоё дело, убирайся, урод.

— Ого! Смотри, какая сестрёнка! — крашеный заметил Момои и радостно ухмыльнулся. Киёши тут же встал между ними, загораживая её, и нахмурился. Такао ни разу не видел его сердитым.

— Эй-эй, покажись, — парни переключились на Момои. Продавщица покосилась на дверь в техническое помещение.

Химуро очевидно потерял терпение и стремительно приблизился, но Маюзуми удержал его плечо.

— Охренел со школьниками драться? — прошипел он на ухо Химуро, но тот мягко сбросил его руку.

— Чего вы с ними церемонитесь, — ласково заметил он и схватил двоих за воротники. Крашеный попробовал сопротивляться, но Химуро подопнул его коленом и выволок обоих на улицу. Третий вышел сам, подталкиваемый Киёши.

Такао ободряюще улыбнулся продавщице — та с облегчением поклонилась — и вышел следом.

Видимо, Химуро переборщил с силой: проколотого он толкнул так, что тот свалился. Но тут же поднялся, зло выплюнув:

— Ублюдок.

Химуро изменился в лице, а в следующее мгновение в челюсть парня врезался кулак Маюзуми.

— Проваливайте, — тихо сказал он.

Химуро перехватил его поперёк груди, но это уже не требовалось: после непродолжительной борьбы взглядами проколотый фыркнул и отвернулся, крашеный сплюнул под ноги, и вся шайка, стремясь сохранить достоинство, неторопливо отправилась прочь.

— Маюзуми! — упрекнул Химуро.

— Ничего страшного, — рядом тут же выросла серьёзная Момои. — Камеры вряд ли сняли наши лица, но на всякий случай идёмте, — она подтолкнула обоих на другую сторону улицы. — И с телефонами я никого не заметила. Считайте, этой драки не было. Вы в порядке, Маюзуми-сан?

— Угу.

Они немного подождали неподалёку на случай, если парни вернутся, но всё было спокойно. А затем Касамацу скинул Киёши сообщение, что ждёт на станции.

Момои брела, погружённая в свои мысли и явно расстроенная случившимся. Такао хотел её подбодрить, но Киёши успел первым.

— Спасибо, Момои, ты умница.

— Что? — она вскинула голову. — О, не стоит. Это вовсе не так.

— Так. — Киёши помолчал. — Кто бы мог подумать, что в университете нас будешь поддерживать именно ты. Кстати, вы ведь по-прежнему дружите с Рико?

— Хм. Нет. — Момои оживилась и заправила прядь за ухо. — Мы с Рико-сан иногда ходим по магазинам и в кафе. Смотрим матчи. Съездили один раз на источники… — Киёши приподнял бровь. — Но нет, мы не подруги!

— Ладно-ладно, я понял, — Киёши рассмеялся.

— Болтаем по скайпу… — продолжила Момои и задумалась.

Касамацу явно был удивлён увидеть их всех.

— Я думал, ты будешь один, — обратился он к Киёши.

— Как-то так вышло, что нет. Извини, что не предупредил.

— Ладно, — проворчал Касамацу. — Мне-то что.

— Так, подождите, а куда мы теперь? — вмешался Такао.

— Ко мне домой, — просиял Киёши.

* * *

Оказалось, Киёши решил сделать подарок своим родителям: исполнение песни, под которую они впервые станцевали, и не придумал ничего лучше, чем попросить об этом Касамацу. Такао от души обсмеял его романтические порывы и сейчас сидел в вагоне довольный, просматривая снимки на фотоаппарате, пока состав увозил их всё дальше от центра.

Он долистал до вчерашних, затем до прошлой недели. Улыбающаяся Момои крупным планом. Несколько снимков университета. Отсыревшая покосившаяся рикша и солнце после дождя над ней. Потрет Мидоримы в утреннем свете — он тогда снял очки и не знал, что его фотографируют, ужасно красивый кадр.

Затем шли фотографии с одной из тренировок. В основном Химуро: он был слишком красив со своими отточенными движениями, чтобы это можно было игнорировать. Киёши почти не было: они в последнее время много играли в связке, поэтому на скамейке сидели в одно время.

Зато был снимок Маюзуми. Вернее, весь кадр занимал Касамацу, пойманный удивительно чётко. Напряжённый, с вздувшимися на руках венами. А за его спиной была высокая тень. Неясное лицо — но Такао знал, кто это, — почти ленивый взмах руки и улетающий в угол снимка мяч. Неудачно с точки зрения композиции, но Такао очень нравилось.

— Ты крутой, Маюзуми-сан, — пробормотал Такао и удивился, когда Маюзуми, сидящий справа, отреагировал.

— Я не крутой. — Он наклонился ближе, чтобы увидеть экран. Хмыкнул и отвернулся, прижался головой к окну. — Киёши крутой, Мибучи и вся их шайка. Крутой Акаши и твои чудесные одногодки. Я — обычный.

Такао снова всмотрелся в Маюзуми на фотографии и искоса взглянул на настоящего.

— Тогда я тоже.

Маюзуми промычал, соглашаясь.

— Но нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть обычным, — неожиданно продолжил он и снова усмехнулся. — Это не значит, что ты хуже. И это не значит, что ты проиграешь.

* * *

Улочка, на которой жила семья Киёши, была плохо освещена. Касамацу долго раскланивался со старичками — оказалось, под родителями Киёши имел в виду бабушку с дедушкой. Им очень понравился подарок внука и то, как Касамацу сыграл их песню. Бабушка ближе к концу спрятала лицо в сухие ладони, а дедушка скупо погладил её по седой голове.

Киёши ещё раз поблагодарил Касамацу. Тот, захваленный, только отмахнулся.

— Не забудь, что ты обещал за это прийти на концерт, — напомнил он. — Можно уже выдвигаться.

— Конечно, — Киёши широко улыбнулся, и тут его осенило. — О, так едем все вместе?

Такао спросил, куда.

— У Касамацу, то есть у группы Касамацу сегодня выступление в рамках небольшого фестиваля. Их пообещали больше не пустить в клуб, если зал не соберётся на половину.

— Об этом мог и умолчать, — проворчал Касамацу.

— Так ты об этой работе говорил! — осенило Такао. Он задумался. — Я могу, у меня всё равно нет планов. Маюзуми-сан? Химуро-сан? — Маюзуми пожал плечами, показывая, что ему всё равно, Химуро согласился. — Сацки?

Момои мотнула головой.

— Родители ни за что не отпустят меня на всю ночь.

— Давай ты хотя бы попробуешь? — предложил Такао.

— Ладно.

Пока Момои разговаривала по телефону с мамой, Касамацу уточнил наличие билетов и попросил их придержать. Билеты были, а вот разговор не склеился: Момои-старшая запретила дочери любые концерты и сказала, что заберёт её из центра.

— Тогда мы тебя проводим, — решил Такао. — У нас ведь ещё есть время?

* * *

В ожидании они заняли одну из скамеек на оживлённой улочке. Момои стояла, высматривая кого-то среди прохожих, а когда высмотрела, опустила взгляд. Прощаться не хотелось. Они уже столько бродили вместе туда-сюда, не заботясь о направлении, просто плывя по течению, и Такао забыл, что рано или поздно они разойдутся.

Хороший вышел выходной.

Киёши поднял на прощание руку, Касамацу кивнул. Момои попыталась улыбнуться.

— Спасибо за шарф, Такао-кун, — шепнула она.

— Ну-ка стойте. — Химуро поднялся и протянул ладонь, хватая Момои за запястье. — Идём.

— Чт… Так нельзя, Химуро-сан! — Она в удивлении вскинула голову, делая несколько широких шагов вслед за ним и едва не путаясь в юбке.

— Идём! — Химуро отпустил её руку, но непреклонно качнул головой. Они направились туда, куда всматривалась Момои и откуда должна была появиться её мама, и вскоре остановились перед двумя женщинами, одна из которых была удивительно высокой.

Киёши, следя за ними, рассмеялся и взъерошил волосы.

Такао опустился на освободившееся место рядом с Касамацу и вытянул ноги. Тот сидел сгорбившись и кивал себе в каком-то ритме, отчего его нос то и дело нырял под шарф. Чехол с гитарой он поставил на землю и сжал коленями.

— Не думал, что однажды мы будем вместе играть.

Касамацу замер, не очень уверенно повернул голову. Наверное, не расслышал. Такао повторил.

— В смысле?

— Ты же Касамацу-сан из Кайджо, один из лучших игроков. — Такао пожал плечами. — А теперь мой капитан.

— А. — Касамацу сперва нахмурился, а затем хмыкнул. — Это в школе я был одним из лучших. Сейчас-то совсем другое волнует.

Он замолчал, и Такао решил не продолжать разговор, выглянул посмотреть, как там Момои с Химуро. Те всё ещё разговаривали.

— Вообще-то я хотел его бросить.

— Кого? — не понял Такао.

— Баскетбол. — Касамацу посмотрел на него в упор. — Учёба, подработка, группа, поиски нормальной работы, семья ещё. Я думал, добавлю ко всему баскетбол и свихнусь. В общем-то, так оно и было: я едва не свихнулся без баскетбола. А потом пришёл вот он, — он указал подбородком на Киёши, который в стороне разговаривал по телефону.

— И что?

— Ну, — Касамацу неловко усмехнулся, — и он меня убедил снова играть. Долго уламывал. А когда я пришёл с заявлением на поклон к тренеру, тот уже был в курсе и отчитал меня, что вообще-то ждал несколькими днями ранее. А я уже настроился решать проблемы с тем, что я ушёл из спорта, что меня не захотят брать: я изначально в университете собирался музыкой заниматься, а не играть. Взяли. А потом снова капитанство. — Касамацу покивал себе, соглашаясь с какой-то мыслью, и закончил: — Такой вот Киёши.

Такао уставился на Киёши. Тот стоял в пол-оборота, возвышаясь над людьми, и азартно улыбался, что-то доказывая собеседнику. Фонарь за его спиной подсвечивал кончики волос и ворс потрёпанного шарфа. Такао достал фотоаппарат и сделал пару удачных кадров.

Наконец вернулись Химуро и Момои. Момои шла медленно и не очень уверенно, улыбка на её лице то появлялась, то пропадала. Женщины, с которыми они разговаривали, удалялись в противоположном направлении. Довольный Химуро показал всем жест победы.

— Я их уговорил.

Маюзуми хмыкнул.

— Я в тебе не сомневался.

— Химуро-сан, спасибо большое, — Момои как будто не слишком верила в то, что говорила. — Я иду с вами!

Такао не удержался и сфотографировал их: улыбающегося Химуро и светящуюся от счастья Момои.

— Да брось, — Химуро махнул рукой и спрятал её в карман. — Момои-сан и Аомине-сан очень приятные.

Момои кивнула и подбежала к Такао, и они стукнулись кулаками.

Касамацу проверил время и поднялся.

— Выдвигаемся. Мне нельзя опаздывать. — Он проверил ещё что-то в телефоне и указал направление, приказав следовать за ним.

Вся компания отправилась на станцию. Момои взволнованно сообщила, что «Дай-чан, оказывается, тоже отпросился на эту ночь» и что именно это было решающим доводом для её мамы, «хотя Химуро-сан, безусловно, очаровал их обеих».

Они прошли аллею, перешли дорогу, и незадолго до подхода к платформе Маюзуми склонился к плечу Касамацу.

— За нами следят.

Касамацу недоверчиво обернулся к нему, а потом встал как вкопанный.

— Мы тут в переделку попали, — протянул Химуро, обернувшись.

— В какую ещё переделку? — хмуро переспросил Касамацу, поправляя ремень чехла. Его мрачный вид ясно дал понять, что он готов накостылять в первую очередь своим же, за то что влипли в неприятности.

К ним, поняв, что разоблачены, ковыляли те самые школьники, которых они встретили в магазине.

Проколотый толкнул в спину крашеного, и тот недовольно пробормотал, исподлобья глядя на Химуро.

— Братан, прости, братан.

— Что? — тихо переспросил Химуро. — Я вас не слышу.

Школьники втянули головы в плечи.

— Прости! — выпалил крашеный. — Мы, хм…

— Погорячились.

— Угу, — опасливо согласился третий, косясь на Киёши. Тот усмехался, а Маюзуми отвернулся от Химуро, который строил из себя крутого, и прикрыл лицо рукой, фыркая.

— И перед сестрёнкой извиняемся, — закончил проколотый.

— Славно! — Киёши остановил Касамацу, который, не понимая, сделал было шаг вперёд, и хлопнул крашеного по спине. — Прощаем. И раз между нами всё без обид, как насчёт концерта?

* * *

Электричка едва заметно покачивалась. Такао всё ещё посмеивался, вспоминая простодушное предложение Киёши и ошарашенные лица остальных. Как бы то ни было, с его лёгкой руки школьники-хулиганы, огорошенные не меньше, ехали на концерт Касамацу в том же вагоне, правда, сидели поодаль и, видно, приходили в себя, соображая, на что согласились.

Киёши с Химуро шёпотом переговаривались, Момои задремала и уронила голову на плечо Маюзуми. Такао перебирал в голове события дня и сам готов был задремать в тепле, но когда раздались глухие отдалённые взрывы, тут же открыл глаза.

Из освещённой электрички было плохо видно тёмный город, но расцветающие в небе фейерверки всё равно были различимы.

— Даже как-то праздник чувствуется, да? — прошептал слева Киёши. Такао согласно промычал. Разноцветные отблески фейерверков отражались в стекле, свет мигнул, и на секунду они стали видны отчётливо.

Момои очнулась, увидела, кого потревожила, и изменилась в лице. Маюзуми сидел, сложив руки и закрыв глаза, и она явно не знала, что делать: разбудить и извиниться или оставить всё как есть. Такао, наблюдая за её метаниями, прыснул. В конце концов Момои чуть отсела, покраснев до ушей. Маюзуми, не открывая глаз, потёр нос.

Они вывалились на нужной станции; здесь, по сравнению с центром, было не очень много людей. Касамацу указал, куда нужно идти.

— Нас точно пустят? — уточнила Момои.

Касамацу покосился на неё, обернулся на Такао и кивнул.

— Главное — не покупайте алкоголь, — пригрозил он.

Разобравшись с билетами, Касамацу тут же пропал. Они же все протиснулись за столик у стены. Далековато от сцены, зато вокруг никто не толпился.

— А ведь зал почти полный? — Такао наклонился к Киёши, тот согласно кивнул. — Надеюсь, капитан рад.

Они попали на окончание выступления другой группы, и пришлось ждать минут двадцать, пока Касамацу и его товарищи выйдут на сцену. Рядом с Касамацу стоял микрофон, но солистом был другой человек, постарше и очень улыбчивый. Он разговаривал с залом и развлекал гостей, пока гитаристы что-то настраивали.

— Ого, — не удержался Такао, когда Касамацу начал играть. Его удивление потонуло в приветственных возгласах, к которым Такао присоединился.

Касамацу на сцене отличался от Касамацу на поле и вообще в жизни. Он выглядел уверенно и очень расслабленно. Чёрт возьми, он даже улыбался, быстро-быстро перебирая струны медиатором. На поле Касамацу держал полный контроль. На сцене капитанская маска спала, и Такао увидел, какой он, когда полностью наслаждается своим делом.

Вокалист умел зажечь зал, и песне на третьей Такао сорвался танцевать в толпу, а на четвёртой вытащил танцевать и Момои.

Поэтому когда объявили последнюю песню, он не стал дожидаться её конца, а вышел на улицу охладиться.

Снаружи было свежо, Такао поморгал, привыкая к свету. Справа стоял человек, опираясь спиной о стену; мех на капюшоне скрывал его лицо. Такао потянулся, с интересом косясь, и человек повернулся, показывая длинную чёлку. Так вот почему он показался таким знакомым.

— Как концерт? — мягко спросил Химуро.

— Капитан классно играет, — искренне поделился Такао. — Тебе так не кажется?

— Кажется, — Химуро кивнул. — Будет здорово, если их группа пробьётся. Хотя и вряд ли.

— Почему?

— Здесь странное представление о музыке.

— Здесь?

— У японцев, — Химуро улыбнулся. — Слишком… визуальное. — Он помолчал. — Хотя верю, что звуковик он тоже хороший, не пропадёт. Но видно же, насколько музыка — это его.

Такао вспомнил прикрытые глаза и мягкую улыбку Касамацу, его уверенные пальцы на струнах, и кивнул.

— В Америке празднуют Новый год? — спросил он.

— Не особо. Меньше, чем тут. В основном Рождество.

Тень Химуро на стене была почти чёрной, делала его выше и тоньше. Свет фонаря окрасил светлое лицо жёлтым. Сейчас бы перейти улицу и сфотографировать одинокую фигуру издалека, пока у входа не начали толпиться, но Такао не хотелось шевелиться, и он не стал.

Химуро смотрел вверх, мех капюшона вокруг его лица качнулся от ветра и замер. Замерло всё вокруг.

Химуро, наверное, прикасался к чудесам через окружающих его людей. Ни у кого больше не было такого количества странных знакомых, людей как будто лишних, сложных, тяжёлых в общении, которые, впрочем, подходили ему, будто они были из одной пары обуви. Химуро и сам был на грани, стоило только вспомнить его азарт и его гнев.

Улица ожила, люди начали выходить, и наваждение пропало. Одним из них был Маюзуми, и Химуро при виде него отмер.

Момои выскочила в сопровождении Киёши и, заметив Такао, подбежала, возбуждённо сверкая глазами. Касамацу сбросил Киёши сообщение с просьбой подождать его.

Ждать пришлось больше получаса, пока Касамацу завершал свои дела и прощался с группой. Такао был уверен, что он пойдёт вместе с ними: если бы у Такао была группа, он после удачного выступления точно отправился бы отмечать. Касамацу объяснил, что у большинства свои планы: кто-то собирался рано утром ехать к родителям, у кого-то уже была своя семья. В конце он пожал плечом и сказал, что не против прогуляться.

И они отправились гулять.

* * *

Момои тихонько хлопнула в ладоши.

— Я никогда не была в храме ночью! — зачем-то шёпотом сказала она, хотя вокруг почти никого и не было: в такую рань посетителей почти не было. Но высокие деревья парка вокруг напоминали лес, и оранжевые фонари вдоль дороги создавали какое-то потустороннее ощущение, так что Такао мог её понять: как будто они и в самом деле кому-то мешали.

— Да почти утро уже, — отозвался Касамацу. После концерта он был доволен и то и дело улыбался, хотя и выглядел ужасно уставшим.

— Совсем-совсем не была? — спросил Такао.

— Ну, только совсем маленькой. Мы тогда с Дай-чаном сразу после полуночи вышли, нас повёл его дедушка, — Момои улыбнулась.

Такао вспомнил свою сестру мелкой и тоже усмехнулся. Её перед походом в храм наряжали как куколку, и над цветастой тканью блестели испуганные непонимающие глаза. Такао брал её за руку и веселил, пока она не начинала смеяться, а родители — шикать.

Сейчас сестра заканчивала среднюю школу, была языкастой и ничего не боялась.

Такао закинул руки за голову.

— Мы завтр… сегодня пойдём в храм ещё раз, с семьёй.

— И мы, — сказал Касамацу. — У меня два младших брата, поведу их.

— Так вот для кого ты конверты покупал, — осенило Такао.

— Ну да, — Касамацу кивнул, взъерошил затылок и хмыкнул. — Я вообще-то из-за них начал на гитаре играть. Когда мама работала по дому, я с ними сидел. И как-то взял отцовскую гитару, чтобы их развлечь. Потом получил по шее.

— А ты, Маюзуми-сан? — Момои прибавила шагу. — Поедешь к семье?

— Нет.

— Так у тебя нет на сегодня планов? — Химуро обернулся на него.

— Есть. Выспаться.

Химуро рассмеялся.

— Мы договорились утром встретиться с Тайгой, созвонимся с Алекс, а потом я свободен. Сходим куда-нибудь?

Маюзуми задумчиво покачал головой, затем кивнул.

— Киёши-сан? — Такао заглянул ему в лицо.

— О, ну мы сначала отпразднуем с бабушкой и дедушкой, конечно. А затем встретимся с ребятами из Сейрин.

На подходе к самому храму они замолчали, а потом разбрелись. Такао помолился, а затем решил, что неплохо было бы загадать желание и записать его.

Момои пошла следом. Она наклонила свою дощечку так, чтобы её не было видно. Справа встал Маюзуми.

— Ты тоже будешь загадывать желание? — удивился Такао.

— А что?

— Ну, я думал, ты выше всего этого. — Такао расслабил лицо и опустил уголки губ, копируя его безразличные интонации. — «Ничего особенного, что я хотел бы пожелать. Либо я могу достичь этого сам, либо не могу вообще. Просить помощи свыше бессмысленно».

Момои закрыла лицо шарфом и всхлипнула от смеха. Маюзуми помрачнел.

— Ты бесишь. — Он потёр дощечку большим пальцем и ответил на незаданный вопрос. — Здоровья родителям.

— О, — только и смог сказать Такао.

— Поуважительнее. — Касамацу подошёл со спины и отвесил ему подзатыльник. Момои, видя это, на всякий случай вжала голову в плечи и поспешила привязать своё желание.

— Сейчас бы съесть что-нибудь, — протянул Киёши, пряча руки под мышки.

— Жаль, тут нет палаток с едой. — Такао потянулся. В желудке потяжелело от голода. — А жаль. Картофеля бы. Или лапши.

— Идём искать круглосуточный фастфуд, — решил Касамацу. — А там посмотрим.

До фастфуда они не дошли, даже из парка не выбрались. Добрели до спуска и сели отдыхать прямо на ступеньки лестницы. Вокруг светлело.

— Такао-кун, послушай, — вдруг вспомнила Момои. — А ты что хотел сегодня сделать?

— В смысле? — Такао похлопал ладонями, согревая руки.

— Когда я тебе днём позвонила и предложила составить мне компанию, ты уже куда-то ехал.

— А. Я хотел прогуляться и выпить кофе, — он усмехнулся. — И так и не выпил, кстати!

— Внизу вроде автомат стоит, — предположил Киёши. — Можно сходить.

Такао покосился на ступеньки под собой, прислушался к гудящим ногам и решительно отказался.

— Тогда давай разыграем? На камень-ножницы-бумага? — посмеиваясь, предложил Киёши.

Такао прищурился, вглядываясь в его лицо, но по Киёши нельзя было предположить, издевается он или нет.

Такао рассмеялся.

— Конечно. Давай.

— Камень-ножницы-бумага! — хором произнесли они, и Такао уставился на свою ладонь, а затем победно вскинул руки.

— Вот что значит тренировки, — самодовольно выдал он. Киёши скорчил недовольную гримасу и начал спускаться.

Судя по тому, как стремительно светлело вокруг, скоро должно было взойти солнце. Такао ещё подышал на ладони. Касамацу положил гитару поперёк коленей, чтобы она не касалась холодного бетона. Момои приплясывала на месте, замотавшись в новый шарф по самые уши.

Маюзуми недолго наблюдал за ней, затем расстегнул пальто и без лишних слов набросил ей на плечи. Такао вытаращился от изумления, Химуро удивился не меньше.

— Свитер есть, мне не холодно, — пояснил Маюзуми, заметив жалостливый взгляд Момои, и невозмутимо отвернулся.

Такао проглотил смешок.

Вскоре вернулся Киёши, держа в руках пять банок с кофе, и передал их остальным.

— Момои… сан… — Касамацу протянул банку Момои, и та благодарно приняла её.

— Просто Момои, — улыбнулась она.

— Ладно.

Первый луч был таким ярким, что Такао сощурился. Он скользнул по глазам, поднялся по сонному лицу Киёши, окрасил золотом лицо Маюзуми. Такао сделал глоток кофе и развернулся в пол-оборота, чтобы наблюдать и за восходом, и за ними.

В воздухе разлилась удивительная тишина. Они молчали и отхлёбывали кофе.

Тут Момои вскочила, сбежала на пару ступенек вниз, чтобы встать перед остальными, и, одной рукой держа банку, а второй вцепившись в пальто на плечах, поклонилась. Такао рассмеялся от такого несоответствия официальности и радостной улыбки.

Момои стояла против солнца, но её лицо светилось, когда она с произнесла:

— Давайте хорошенько постараемся в новом году!


End file.
